Like Father, Like Lover
by JuJuBe111
Summary: A RoguexLogan fic. Logan sees Rogue as his surrogate daughter whom he must protect. Rogue sees him as the sexiest man alive. Small Mort parts. Slight crossover from The Daddy. New name: the laws of transitivity
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I don't know where I want to go with this one, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Slight crossover into The Daddy. In this one, Doria's still only eight or nine.**

**Like Father, Like Lover**

Logan's POV

What was this feeling deep down in my chest? As I watched Rogue playing baseball with the other kids, I felt it again. It was almost a pride like feeling, but then at the same time I noticed myself tensing up when she slid into second. I just couldn't put my finger on it... _I'll ask Mort, _I thought, _He might know, and he won't tell anyone._ Rogue bolted past home and I felt a swell of joy rise in my chest. "Good job, Rogue!" I yelled.

Heading up to my room, I struggled with confusion again. _What the hell is it?_ It was something completely new. Never had I felt like this about anyone before. Why? What was so special about her?

I slammed the door behind me with my foot, and picked up the phone. As it rung, I thought about how to tactfully bring up the subject.

"'Ello?" said a tired voice on the end of the line.

"Mort! It's Logan. You okay? You sound beat."

"Aw, i's nuffin. Dor's go' the flu, an' I been up all nigh' with 'er."

"She gettin' any better?"

"She's asleep righ' now. I'm worried sick wif 'er pukin' 'er guts ou' like tha'."

I knew that feeling. A week ago, Rogue had been running around with the other kids all day, and wearing all that leather it was no wonder she passed out. I was frantic with worry. "I know what you mean."

"Wha'? 'Ow would you know?"

"That's what I called you about. I've been feeling ... weird lately. It's the kid you guys took for Liberty Island. Rogue. I just don't know how to describe it..."

"Oh, c'mon now! You 'aven't go' the hots fo' a bloody kid now, 'ave you?"

"NO! It's not like that! Damn! That's just weird!"

"Well wha's it like, then?"

"Well I just get all proud of her at times, and then when she's hurt I can barely think straight. I feel so happy when she does things."

Mort started a laughing fit on the other end of the line. "Fuck! Well, I must' congratulate you, then! Congrats, Lo'! You're a surrogate father! Wow. Who ever would 'ave thought tha' the fierce, murderous Wolverine would ever ge' a soft spot fo' a little one!"

"Shut up! You're no different! So ... that's what you feel like all the time?"

"Every wakin' minute."

"Well thanks. And I trust you won't be sharin' this?"

"You kiddin'? I'm gonna be tellin' everyone abou' this!"

"Mort!"

"Fine, fine... 'Ave a good one, mister dad,"

Logan wanted to feel pissed at the little green guy, but was still a bit soothed by having his question answered. So he was feeling ... fatherly? That's what it was? It was a bit ridiculous, but still, it did make sense.

Rogue's POV

I stood poised on first. Bobby swung, and missed. I probably should have stayed on first, but...

Logan was watching me. He was so damn sexy. I stole second with a running slide to show off for him, shooting him a little grin. I had to have him. Bobby hit the ball, and I dashed past third, and sprinted to home.

"Good job, Rogue!" he yelled before heading inside. He liked me. I knew it. Of course there was always the issue of me not being able to touch anyone, but I didn't care if I had to wear a second skin. I would have Logan. I would, and it would be MAGICAL. No stupid mutations or laws or professors or anything would keep me from him.

"Rogue, can we talk?" asked Bobby.

"Sure." I knew what was coming. I followed him to the side of the school.

"I know... I know you think it won't work between us..." he started, "Because you can't touch people, but none of that matters to me. I don't care if I can never lay a hand on you. I really care about you, and I want you back."

It was a touching speech (No pun intended), but I had bigger fish to fry then the human Icee. "I'm sorry, Bobby," I said feigning regret, "but I just can't deal with that right now. I just ... can't."

He nodded sadly. "I understand. But you'll tell me when you're feeling better, right?"

I nodded back. "I'll let you know." I wouldn't. As far as I was concerned, Bobby was just a little fling. It was over. I needed someone more ... feral. Yes, I would have him. I would have him yet...

**Hope ya liked it! Review like you mean it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, if anyone wants to give me ideas, it would be much appreciated.**

**I don't own nuthin that Marvel says I don't.**

Chapter 2:

Rogue's POV

That night I decided to make the first move. A subtle move, but it was a start nonetheless. I know he wouldn't do it. He probably felt weird because I'm so much younger.

It was three A.M., and all of the girls in my room were sleeping soundly. I grabbed a bag that I'd readied earlier, and slid into the bathroom. Unzipping the pack, an evil grin smeared across my face. My second skin.

The professor had bought it, and more just like it, for me just a little bit ago. They were clear, breathable material that covered every inch of me, except my face. You could hardly tell it was there. I slipped it on, and redressed into my nightgown. No mutation would get between Logan and me.

I started racking my brain with the depressing thoughts brought in by the people I touched. My old boyfriends were no help, and Logan's thoughts were too scattered to piece together. Pyro- I combed through his depressing childhood in which he was shunned, and rejected. Magneto- the visions of the concentration camp clouded my mind, and the tears came. I knew they would, they always did.

Soundlessly, my shadowed figure slipped into the hallway, and down to Logan's room. He sensed me entering before I could even step inside.

Logan's POV

Rogue was in my doorway, crying softly, her cheeks speckled with tears. "Was it another dream?" I asked, although I knew the answer, "Was it one of them?" The voices in her head. I knew that the voices of people she had come in contact with haunted her every day. I was relieved that she had come to me for nightmare support. It made me feel like she felt like she was my surrogate daughter, and that my feelings weren't so out of place.

She sniffed, and nodded. "I can still feel them," she whispered. I sat up and offered her a spot to sit on my bed. To my shock, and at first horror, she leaned into me and took me up in a hug. Nothing happened. I looked at her questioningly. "I'm wearing one of the second skins the professor gave me. I wear them all the time now."

I understood what she meant. She didn't want anyone else to plague her dreams. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I offered.

She sobbed into her hands, and leaned back against my chest. "I don't even know what they're about!"

I hushed her gently, and lowered her quaking form to the pillow. I turned quickly to dig a pair of gloves out of my nightstand, so I could stroke her hair and calm her. "Why don't you lay here for a bit, and calm down?"

Rogue's POV

The leather fingers stroked my hair in a soothing manner. I sobbed gently, randomly looking over Erik's memories again so that the tears might last longer, but eventually I let them subside. My eyes shut gently, I heard him shifting over me. I had him. He'd be mine all too soon.

Logan's POV

Rogue's sobbing stopped, and her breathing evened out. I looked over at her face, and sure enough, she was asleep. I contemplated moving her back to her room, but I didn't want to risk waking her, and allowing the painful voices to come back. I covered her in the blankets gingerly. I didn't get cold easily- I didn't need them. I stroked one of the white streaks as a way of saying goodnight, and lay down on the couch on the other side of the room.

What a heavy cross she bore. It's hard enough to deal with your own painful past, let alone that of five other people. I heard her gentle breathing from the bed, and knew that it was okay for me to fall asleep.

**That Rogue's a trickster, ain't she? It always amuses me in the movies how she goes all dreamy eyed at Logan, but when Mystique changes into Rogue in the second movie, Logan gets really weirded out. **

**If you review, it will make me soooooooo happy! If you don't, I'm going to hit you with a spatula!**


End file.
